Torn Sutures
by sasusaku779
Summary: It was her heart to give, to handle, to destroy. She chose him to love all her life. DARK fic, sasusaku


**...Yup...definitely first dark fic ...**

**not to sure about it**

**Disclaimer: DNON**

She promised him everything the night he left. His only response was a smirk and a 'Thank You.'

He knocked her out with a quick movement of his wrist.

He left her broken.

She awoke the next morning her, her only resolve to bring him back.

Her weary heart called on Naruto, one whom she would share the sorrow with, to help her bring him home.

A spoken promise.

A short promise.

A broken promise that meant the world.

Naruto left her behind with the smile of assurance.

She looked up at the sky and thought about the raven haired boy,

_"You will always have my heart."_

* * *

He didn't come back the next year, and she continued to train. She trained until her knuckles were bloody, her clothes dripping in sweat.

It was, Tsunade, the legendary Sanin, who rekindled the strength she had lost deep inside her wounds.

She grew strong.

At the end of the day, she looked up at the ebony sky and thought,

_"Sasuke-kun, I will do everything to bring you back."_

* * *

Another year went by and people saw her in a new light. She was strong. She was feared. She was respected. She know longer was the weak little girl that needed protecting.

Ino looked at her and saw no longer a love struck girl and one day decided to test the strength of her rival. She spoke the taboo name.

_Sasuke._

Sakura tensed but the visual of her face remained impassive. No one believed her to be in love with the boy who had forsaken long ago.

She left the little get-togethers with a smile on her face, only to return to her pained features when she reached her bed.

She saw a star and whispered,

_"Sasuke-kun, if you can hear me, I want you to know I belong to you."_

* * *

She was fifteen the next time she saw him. Three years had past and he had changed so much.

He no longer held the face of innocence and adolescence he wore so long ago; he had become a stone with only one resolve to become stronger no matter the cost.

The way her name rolled off his lips made her shiver. Turning her head, her eyes widened. There was the boy she still secretly loved.

He tried to kill her. He really did, but she did too.

He came after her with his Chidori Nagashi, but Yamato stepped in between and she saw what could have been her.

She was horrified at what he had become.

He heard the voice of his mentor and turned away from the girl who once said 'I love you' endlessly.

He knew she held onto her promise from the way her eyes betrayed her.

_Eyes are mirrors for the heart._

* * *

She saw him again a month later. Their paths crossed in the village of Clouds. He walked past her only pausing slightly when she grabbed a hold of his sleeve. His head turned slightly to look at her.

She asked him if he had completed his mission. He said no.

She asked him if he would come home.

He only chuckled darkly telling her to go home like the very first night.

He shook his sleeve out of her grasp and his footsteps became the opposite of her, only pausing slightly when he heard her whisper,

_"I still love you."_

* * *

He killed a Konoha elder right before her eyes. He smirked at her as he pulled his katana out of the dead body, "Do you still love me?"

Her eyes were wide with shock, and she didn't answer.

He thought with a triumphant look in his eyes, that finally she hated him.

"W-Why?" her small voice broke him out of his thoughts of victory.

He shrugged sparing her the truth told by Madara, "I felt like it."

He turned to disappear, but he heard the small, "Yes," answering his question.

_I can never stop loving you, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

It was a cold day. They met again in a bar located on the outskirts of Konoha. She saw the familiar Uchiha emblem on the back of his haori and knew it could only be him.

With a determined look, she strode over and sat next to him. She said his name.

He looked over at her, with his unreadable look.

"You've killed Itachi…" It was a statement, not a question.

He didn't reply and she took it as her cue to go on, "Are you going to come home now?"

He chuckled, "You're a fool."

Her jaw tightened, and she said, "Why? For being in love with you?"

He stared at his drink for a minute and told her to go home.

She smiled softly. "You've told me this twice, and I have yet to listen to you."

They sat next to each other in silence, sipping their drinks.

He finished and stood up. She stood up as well.

The two of them walked to the door in step with each other, quietly pacing down the street. They walked on the road quietly until they met a fork, signaling the end to their stroll.

She turned to look at him, and for once let the tears in her eyes fall, "Do one thing for me and I will never look for you again?"

He nodded.

"Kiss me?" she murmured shyly.

When he didn't respond, she added, "I deserve at least that much for loving you all these years, and think about it! You'll never have to deal with me bugging you again."

She didn't see it coming.

It was the kiss she had waited for a lifetime.

…and it was worth it.

When her tongue licked his lip, begging, for entrance he raised his hands and hit the pressure point he hit once long ago.

He watched as her eyes widened, her lips still pressed against his, and she slumped against him, limp as a doll.

He laid her on the bench, for old time's sake.

_"Still annoying."_

* * *

He didn't see her again, she kept her promise.

Naruto.

It was Naruto who he met.

His cerulean eyes were angry and red as he trudged slowly towards the missing Konoha ninja.

Naruto saw him and walked over standing next to him. The two of them side by side.

He didn't need to worry; he knew he could defeat the blonde haired boy.

Naruto spoke first, "Sakura-chan told me to give this to you." Naruto held out a box.

He was curious.

He opened it and glanced at it horrified.

_For it was her heart._

**dot dot dot ...**

**?? Rewiew**

**WeiweR??**

**Sasusaku779**


End file.
